In recent years, larger vehicles such as pickup trucks have become increasingly popular. With the increased popularity of pickups, a substantial aftermarket for truck bed covers has emerged. While many types of covers exist, one of the most popular has been the soft Tonneau cover that can be rolled over a truck bed. Benefits include protection from the elements, theft protection, and securing articles in the cargo area that could become damaged or blown away when the vehicle is driven. Additionally, studies have shown that placement of a Tonneau cover on a pickup reduces coefficient of drag significantly, thereby increasing fuel efficiency.
In general, such soft Tonneau covers are made from a substantially flat, flexible weather-resistant material such as vinyl. However, one practical difficulty has been that such covers can become loose or wrinkled over time or as a consequence of being exposed to the elements. To deal with this problem, various solutions have been offered. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,445,264 to Spencer et al. discloses a pair of tension control devices disposed on the front of the cover area that each include a spring plunger. These tension control devices work by constantly pulling the cover forward (and the tension can be manually adjusted by turning a screw on each device). However, these tension control devices are relatively complex and costly to manufacture. Moreover, it may be difficult to ensure that the tension control devices are in sync after manual adjustment, and if they are not, the cover can be pulled to one side, causing wrinkling and possible damage.